WFW News Report/January 31
New New fanfictions come with the new year. Hopefully most of them get lots of comments! That being said, we also didn't get a response for NUI so there will be no NUI this report, sadly. Another thing that I think about considering the new year, is that we've barely had any writing contests for months. If several people could hold contests, that would be great! I might too, actually. In the Spotlight VERY FIRST WIKI COMIC!!!!!!! by Coco What are you waiting for? Don't be shy! Read the her first wiki comic! If you are a derpy cat who is looking for hilarious DERP warriors cats comics, then read this! Also, I don't get why anyone thought of this before. Oh well. By the way, I think the DERP cats in my comic ate your cookies! U mad, bro? Heroes (show) by Blazey The Clans have warriors, but they are so far from the ideals they claim to follow. Believing this to be the reason the Clans are loosing their war, a mysterious tom formulates a plan to create real warriors. However, the Clan leaders will only adopt the plan if he proves himself. The challenge- prove even the most immoral of cats can be heroes. Two Birds by Patch Talonfang, a promising warrior since she was a kit, and Creekfrost, a lesser cat among PebbleClan, were very close while growing up. But a curse within Talonfang awakens and their relationship begins to crumble into dust... PebbleClan is soon in great danger, and Creekfrost must find a way to stop his sister and save his Clan Interview: with Pumpkin When did you join? April of last year. That means that I'm pretty close to one year on here :D Tell us some things about you (nothing too personal) Okay, let's see. I like cartoons, I'm pretty cringey, I do art, I don't really write anymore, I'm not the most social person alive - not that I need it -, I really like horses, cats, dogs and wolves. What are some fanfics you'd recommend (can be made by you) Honestly, nowadays, there aren't many fanfictions that interest me anymore really, and while I would like more attention on my stories, I'm better than shameless self-advertising. What is considered by you and others your best fanfic (optional) Hmm... Maybe How Things Should've Been by me and Drizzle by others. What is your best moment on the wikia? There wasn't anything too significant. Maybe meeting some of my best friends? :D What is your worst moment on WFW (optional) Most people probably don't fill this in, but I'm a negative person. I have two of those actually. One was when one of my friends just left without telling anyone, and second probably when weallknowwho went on chat and told me to die, though it was pretty amusing. Do you like this wiki? Why? The wiki itself is pretty cool, just not Warriors itself. Like I said I don't really write anymore. I like it because people here can actually stand me :D 16:59, January 28, 2017 (UTC) COTM Complete at least two resolutions next month. QOTM Are you excited for Valentine's Day? Yes No Neutral